


I'm More of a Fish Person, Really

by slashmania



Series: red fish, blue fish [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Personal Growth, Skype, Yusuf not being an ass, because Arthur's not weird, eames loves arthur, he's lovely and not weird!, his dog loves Arthur too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: If Yusuf dared to say anything about how weird that may have sounded, Eames was prepared to hold up a piece of notepad paper with the messageFuck Offscrawled on it in thick block letters, then crumple it up so Arthur wouldn't see it.Because the worst part about Yusuf sometimes saying that sort of stuff was that Arthur sometimesagreedwith him, and damn it, Arthur had come so far in the last few months!
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: red fish, blue fish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096244
Kudos: 26





	I'm More of a Fish Person, Really

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs more love? Who wants more love? Here, take some more love!  
> *gently presses enter and posts this story rather than tossing love everywhere!*

"So this is something that's actually happening, isn't it?"

"It's happening plenty, and you'd better stop acting like such a disbelieving friend, Yusuf."

"I wasn't disbelieving it so much as I was questioning how things are going. I'm being a polite friend! And by the way, how is it going Arthur?"

Eames looked over his shoulder to where Arthur was sitting on the couch, politely not interjecting in the Skype call Eames was having with Yusuf. Eames had moved far enough from the computer so that Arthur could see the man on the screen. Eames smiled at Arthur, who waved but also called out, "Hello, Yusuf!" from where he was sitting.

He couldn't move because Maurice had decided his most favorite spot on the couch would be in Arthur's lap as the man sat there.

And Eames couldn't argue with the dog because he also quite liked laying near to Arthur and sometimes did a similar thing where he'd stretch out on the couch and rest his head on Arthur's lap while they quietly chatted about their day or something.

It was perfect.

"I see you have the dog in your lap," Yusuf said while squinting.

Arthur continued to pet Maurice. "Maurice is very insistent. Also, I think I've finally gotten better at this!"

If Yusuf dared to say anything about how weird that may have sounded, Eames was prepared to hold up a piece of notepad paper with the message _Fuck Off_ scrawled on it in thick block letters, then crumple it up so Arthur wouldn't see it.

Because the worst part about Yusuf sometimes saying that sort of stuff was that Arthur sometimes _agreed_ with him, and damn it, Arthur had come so far in the last few months! His stoic darling was still concerned about everyone and everything else; he would still privately deal with an insult and rarely show any sign that he was offended or hurt.

Until Eames would gently ask Arthur why he'd become so withdrawn, that is.

Maybe Yusuf was psychic or he'd developed a little tact after having interacted with Arthur and Eames together over Skype, during the occasional night out, or when he was invited to dinner there, because he said, "It takes practice sometimes. You might not believe it, but I'm actually a cat person."

"I'm more of a fish person, really. Cats are nice, but I'm starting to prefer dogs. Well, a dog."

Yusuf began asking Arthur about school. Arthur lowered his voice a little since his lapful of Jack Russell Terrier had decided to take a nap. 

Arthur even stopped petting Maurice so the dog could continue to relax for what must have been his dozenth nap of the day.

Maurice was still young, still full of energy, but often had to stop running and playing and being a charming nuisance just to recharge his batteries. He'd be up again soon and ready to start racing around Eames's apartment.

"I'm almost finished," Arthur was saying. "Just a few more courses and I'll graduate!"

"You'll get that degree, Arthur," Yusuf reassured him.

"He's the best, isn't he?" Eames said while looking at Arthur proudly. "So sorry, Yusuf, but I'm going to have to kiss Arthur now!"

Yusuf didn't get a chance to reply because Eames ended the Skype call.

-

The best part about kissing Arthur after he'd been laughing had to bee the dimples.

Wait, no, it had to be his flushed cheeks _and_ the dimples.

There was a glint in Arthur's dark eyes that Eames had already taken to mean _Mr. Eames, if I didn't have a sleeping dog on my lap I'd tackle you to the floor and give you a kiss of my own._

And when they drew closer together neither Arthur nor Eames was very surprised to find that Maurice had woken up and decided that he was going to try and jump between their faces and be a charming nuisance who didn't care that he was in the way.

It was still pretty perfect.


End file.
